


Fire (messy) Chat

by Wei_Ling



Series: Every comeback a messy chat [2]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Poor Mark, Randomness, enjoy this mess, im sorry, savage haechan, someone help winwin, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wei_Ling/pseuds/Wei_Ling
Summary: MountainType: ok ok okMountainType: I gave him coffee… like a lot of coffee instead of his chamomile.GrandTY: you what???GrandTY: do you know the effect that it has on him?IAmTooCute: SWEET POTATOCasper: my kitty :3FullMoon: we figuredMountainType: NO REGRETS





	Fire (messy) Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Yey I did it. Here we are with the second chat (Fire Truck ver.) I hope you'll enjoy it. See ya at the end, have a good no sense reading :)

\-------

Taeil: **_FullMoon_**

Taeyong: **_GrandTY_**

Yuta: **_MountainType_**

Jaehyun: **_Casper_**

Winwin: **_IAmTooCute_**

Mark: **_IAmTheMaknae_**

Haechan: **_MorkDon’tStealMyRole_**

\-------

 

 

 ** _\------ GrandTY_** _just sent a message on “_ WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP” **\------**

 ** _GrandTY_** **:** I don’t wanna be annoying guys. You know how much I love you all and that I always wanna protect you no matter what and…

 ** _FullMoon_** : Stop it and just ask us to marry you already

 ** _Casper_** : YES I WILL

 ** _MountainType_** : Calm your hormones Jae he didn’t ask

 ** _Casper_** : Damn.. uh sorry it was my keyboard eheh..

 ** _MountainType_** : Sure sure…  :)

 ** _FullMoon_** :  Nice try but there’s only one person who has a naughty keyboard here..

 ** _MorkDon’tStealMyRole_** : MORK HYUNG..

 ** _FullMoon_** : MOOOOORK

 ** _IAmTheMaknae_** : Hyuck no… pleose ot leost not you..

 ** _MountainType_** : Mork don’t chat with your mouth full…

 ** _IAmTheMaknae_** : I’m… whotever..

 ** _MorkDon’tStealMyRole_** : I will stop when you’ll change you username. I’M THE REAL MAKNAE HERE

 ** _IAmTheMaknae_** : I con’t with this keyboord you know….

 ** _MorkDon’tStealMyRole_** : EXCUSES

 ** _IAmTheMaknae_** : …….

 ** _Casper_** : kids what are you doing awake at this hour? It’s 3am

 ** _FullMoon_** : I could ask you the same … and to all the others.

 ** _MountainType_** : What about you?

 ** _FullMoon_** : I’m the oldest sssssh -.-

 ** _MountainType_** : sorry oldie

 ** _FullMoon_** : wait what abut WinWin?

 ** _GrandTY_** : this is the problem… Our rooms are adjacent and I couldn’t get any sleep because of those loud weird noises coming from his room.

 ** _Casper_** : hyung rephrase it, please…

 ** _GrandTY_** : YUTA WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LOVELY CHILD?

 ** _MountainType_** : wait wait wait… why do you think I was the one who gave him coffee?

 ** _Casper_** : I could be more than your lovely child, I could be your baby.. <3

 ** _Casper_** : lyrics attempt.. sorry

 ** _FullMoon_** : SURE

 ** _IAmTooCute_** : DANCE MY PARTY PEOPLE

 ** _IAmTooCute_** : WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOOOOOOOP

 ** _MorkDon’tStealMyRole_** : SOBANGCHA

 ** _GrandTY_** : I didn’t mention coffee….. YUTA!

 ** _MountainType_** : damn

 ** _IAmTooCute_** :  BAD HYUNG… SWEARING IS BAD

 ** _IAmTooCute_** : WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP

 ** _Casper_** : What is going on…

 ** _MountainType_** : ok ok ok

 ** _MountainType_** : I gave him coffee… like a lot of coffee instead of his chamomile.

 ** _GrandTY_** : you what???

 ** _GrandTY_** : do you know the effect that it has on him?

 ** _IAmTooCute_** : SWEET POTATO

 ** _Casper_** : my kitty :3

 ** _FullMoon_** : we figured

 ** _MountainType_** : NO REGRETS

 ** _GrandTY_** : Why did you do that????

 ** _MountainType_** : he said he doesn’t love me…

 ** _GrandTY_** : what the actual…

 ** _IAmTooCute_** : MY LOVE…

 ** _MountainType_** : yes?

 ** _IAmTooCute_** : …IS ON FIREEEEEEEE

 ** _IAmTooCute_** : NOW BURN BABY BURN!!!

 ** _MountainType_** : You already know you make me burn… ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 ** _Casper_** : guys there are minors calm down

 ** _FullMoon_** : when did this chat become a drama?

 ** _GrandTY_** :  when was it normal?

 ** _FullMoon_** : right…

\---- ** _IAmTheMaknae_** _changed his username into **ILoveDonghyuck----**_

 **\---- _MorkDon’tStealMyRole_** _changed his username into **TheMaknaeIsBack----**_

 ** _FullMoon_** : interesting… so is it official now?

 ** _FullMoon_** : congrats Mork

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : whot? Sorry I hod to go to the bothroom ond I left my phone in the kitchen.. did I miss something?

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : HYUCK WHOT DID YOU DO????

 ** _IAmTooCute_** : LOOOOOOVE

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : I took control of my role again

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : you devil….

 ** _MountainType_** : Mark don’t over react

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : seriously hyung?

 ** _FullMoon_** : why didnt you change it again Mork?

 ** _Casper_** :uuuuuh

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : Becouse… emh

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : cause it’s the truth :3

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : …..

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : :3

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : right… <3

 ** _IAmTooCute_** : KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS

 ** _GrandTY_** : aw… my kids

 ** _Casper_** : we could be as cute as them you know..

 ** _MountainType_** : lyrics attempt?

 ** _Casper_** : yes….

 ** _MountainType_** : mh yeah

 ** _FullMoon_** : EW stop it

 ** _FullMoon_** : you’re too sweet just go to seep

 ** _GrandTY_** : says the one who baked a heart shaped cake to Doyoung just to tell him “ I LOVE YOU BABE”

 ** _GrandTY_** : yes I saw it..

 ** _FullMoon_** : you didn’t

 ** _MountainType_** : we all saw it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 ** _FullMoon_** : you didn’t

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : you were eoting it..

 ** _FullMoon_** : I wasn’t….

 **\---- _Casper_** _just sent a pic **\----**_

.

 ** _FullMoon_** : this one is just a common cake you can’t prove anything….

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : let me fix it hyung

 **\---- _TheMaknaeIsBack_** _just sent a pic **\----**_

_**** _

 

 ** _FullMoon_** : you devil….

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : CAUGHT HA!

 ** _IAmTooCute_** : WOOP

 ** _MountainType_** : WOOP

 ** _GrandTY_** : WOOP

 ** _Casper_** : WOOP

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : SOBONGCHO

 ** _FullMoon_** : bye.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is karma Taeil haha ( JK I love him so much). Btw I hope you liked it , don't be shy and please let me know if you liked it and if you'd like me to go on, ths is very important for me :) See you soon guys, love ya all thank you for reading my messy fics haha ^_^


End file.
